


Tavern Wench

by Amymel86



Series: The Prince Jon Collection of Ficlets [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Heavy Petting, Jon was raised as the Targaryen bastard prince, Sansa and Jon have never met or interacted yet, Secret Identities, betrothals, heavy petting? who am I kidding? SMUT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: A ficlet as part of a series where all stories feature a Jon who grew up knowing his true parentage.This story sees the Bastard Prince Jon travelling North to meet his Stark bride for the very first time. His half brother Aegon persuades him to visit a Tavern along the way :-)





	Tavern Wench

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissEmmanuelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/gifts).



> A gift for MissEmmanuelle who is awesome and to say thank you for being involved with out little Jonsa project over on tumblr! If you fancy giving us a follow, we're @jonsa-creatives :-)
> 
> Just a note regarding Sam Tarly being in this - I love him ok? and I just wanted to include him! lol.....ok, so his father sent him to court and that's where he and Jon became firm friends and is accompanying him north - does that work? I dunno - just go with it!

JON

"Here's the doomed one now" Aegon jokes as Jon moves the flap aside on his tent at their camp. He throws his half brother a grunt whilst stepping out into the evening air. Tonight was the last night of their travels to Winterfell for Jon to meet his betrothed, his cousin, Lady Sansa Stark.

As far as Jon could tell, his father, the King, had agreed upon the match many years ago so that he had somewhere to hide his bastard son - the son that reminded him of his lost love and was a walking, talking reminder of the infidelity that caused a war. Yes, Jon supposed that Rhaegar fancied the North to be a suitable pocket to tuck Jon away from the rest of the realm - a very large pocket, but an effective one none-the-less.

So here he was, travelling north to Winterfell - his Mother's home, to meet the Wolf side of his family for the very first time. To say he was nervous was an understatement. The fact that his half brother had been goading him about his impending nuptials thus far on their journey hadn't helped Jon one bit.

"Come on Jon, _LI_ _VE_ while you still can"!

"I don't see your marital status halting you any" Jon retorted with a huff as he seats himself heavily at the camp fire, the lick of the flames barely visible where the summer evening had not yet given into the shadow of night. Jon knew what Aegon meant by encouraging him to _'live'_ \- he'd been doing it since Jon turned the tender age of one and four, with youth's roundness still clinging to his face. But now he was a man grown of one and nine and soon to wed his Lady cousin. Aegon was relentless though, constantly making jibes at his supposed Stark honour standing in the way of Jon having some fun with the fairer sex. But that wasn't how Jon saw it. _If I acted as Egg does then it proves them all right - Royal or not, a bastard's a bastard and I have more lust than blood pumping through my veins._

Jon had relented once. Aegon had been whispering to him whenever his wife and their sister, Rhaenys was out of earshot about a discreet establishment which housed a few of the capital's prettiest and most welcoming whores. _"Not too busy that there will be so many other patrons to notice us, not too small that we'll be fighting over the the beauty with the biggest tits"_ he had said - it would do not good for himself or his brother to gain a reputation.

At this point Jon had given in, partly because of his brother's constant pecking away at him, and partly because he was curious.... and a man after all - there was no doubt about which part of Jon's anatomy wanted him to have relented and ' _live_ ' years prior to this meeting with a whore. 

In the end, he had been too reluctant to receive all the services that his brother had paid for in advance. He found himself unable to shake the notion of fathering bastards whilst the small pretty woman was on her knees and preparing him with her mouth, making him feel hot and pleasurably numb and causing his breath come in short and sharp. 

"We have moontea you know your Grace" the girl explained from her kneeling position, her hand still on him, stroking him as she answered his concern.

But Jon had seen the slightly older woman that had sat at the discreet alleyway entrance to the establishment on his way in - with two dirty young boys at her feet, playing with little wooden horses and a swaddled babe at her breast. He couldn't shake the image.

His first bite of things carnal ended with Jon's seed pulsed over the whore's breasts and neck after she'd worked him with her hands and mouth - it is a memory that he did not look upon fondly or without shame.

And now, all the way up the blasted King's Road, at every Inn, every camp, every tavern or outright brothel they had passed, his brother was there, trying desperately to get Jon to relent for the second time. To _"taste l_ _ife's sweet nectar one last time before you're reduced to a diet of cold broth"!_

"It's only a tavern Jon" kind Samwell Tarly started softly, "there might not even be space in there for....you know...it looked rather small when we'd passed it - I'm not even sure they had any upstairs rooms" the round man blushed a blotchy red.

"See - Tarly here says there's nothing to worry about" Aegon said, clapping Sam on the back.

Jon glowered into the crackling fire. No doubt Egg would find a way to sate his own primal hunger for spreading his seed as far and wide as he could - even without the ease and convenience of a willing wench and a hired room. But, if this tavern that they had passed not so long ago was truly small in size, then perhaps it wouldn't be so bad? Their camp was only a few miles outside of Wintertown and perhaps it was not frequented as heartily as other taverns because of it's location? Maybe, just maybe, Jon could get away with having a quiet ale with his good friend Sam - Preferably without too much goading from his brother on the eve before he was to come face to face with his bride for the very first time?

"Fine" Jon sighed as he prodded the fire with a stick.

* * *

SANSA

"I really don't think this is a good idea Jeyne" Sansa whispered as she checked the saddle of her palfry in the strange light of dusk.

"Hush - it will be fine, no one will know that we're gone"!

Sansa's hands trembled slightly as she mounted her steed and gripped the reins. She could not tell what the prevailing cause for the tremors were - excitement or fear?

"And you're sure no one will spot us"? she murmured, keeping the hood of her cloak tight around her head with one hand, her flighty gaze always moving - making sure they weren't being watched as they urged their horses to leave the keep's courtyard.

"No one will notice us Sansa! Luella said that the tavern is relatively small so there won't be lots of people there to witness us anyway".

Jeyne was right - Luella had said that, Sansa had been there when she had. Her maid had looked rather uncertain about giving any answers when the two girls asked where they could escape to for an hour or two before the castle was to welcome an influx of the King's men, along with her betrothed - the 'Bastard Prince' they'd called him.

"Look" her friend huffed "it's close enough that we can reach it, spend a few hours there and be back before morning's first light and it's further enough away that you won't be recognised by townsfolk.....besides," she made a show of eyeing Sansa on her horse "you're wearing Luella's plain dress - no one would suspect you a highborn Lady".

 _I hope not_ , Sansa thought as she concentrated on the horse's mane in front of her.

"For Seven's sake Sansa! Stop your worrying! Now's the time to ' _LIVE_ ' before you're shackled to your royal bastard".


End file.
